degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie-Dylan Friendship
The friendship between Ellie Nash and Dylan Michalchuk began in the third season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. History Season 3 In Pride (1), Ellie and Dylan first met when he drove her, his sister Paige Michalchuk, Marco Del Rossi, Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason and Hazel Aden to the beach. In Pride (2), Marco was considering not going to Dylan's hockey game as, after coming out to him the previous day, Spinner was attempting to ostracize him. However, Ellie told him that he had to go as Dylan had invited him and Marco eventually relented. Season 4 After Marco discovered that Dylan was seeing other people in Moonlight Desires, he phoned Ellie to tell her about it and she described Dylan as "a colossal jerk." Season 5 In Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Paige mentioned that Dylan was finding McGill University tough. After Marco referred to him as "the Satan Child," Ellie said, "Who’s still bitter over last year? Answer: Oh, Marco Del Rossi." Marco claimed that he was over him but they got back together several days later. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Ellie helped Marco and Dylan unpack their things as they moved into their new apartment. As they needed a third roommate, Marco invited Ellie to join them but she joked that "matters of leaving the toilet seat up" meant that she would prefer to live in student residence at Toronto University. When Paige gave Ellie a cup of coffee and quipped that she took it "black, like her soul," Ellie responded that she would miss Paige's "cutting jibes" when she left for Banting University, which she was glad to learn would be in only two days. In Here Comes Your Man (2), Ellie's new roommate, Amberley, was very colorful, tidy, and a bit weird. Her personality entirely clashed with Ellie's. Ellie was annoyed when Amberley cleaned her stuff, folded her clothes and took down her "inappropriate pictures." Amberley also called Ellie by her full name, Eleanor, and made a photo album that was supposed to include all the precious moments that they would have over the course of the next year. Shortly afterwards, Ellie wrote an editorial about roommates for the university newspaper, The Core, and mentioned how weird Amberley was, referring to her as the "Stepford Omarosa, minus the looks." She submitted it anonymously, but Jesse Stefanovic, the editor, published it with her name on it. To make it up to her, he agreed to allow her to write an article about the tuition rally. Amberley kicked Ellie out of their dorm room, so she moved in with Dylan and Marco, which Marco was extremely happy about because many of his friends were away. In True Colours, Ellie cooked a big meal for herself, Marco and Dylan in their house as she was stressed over the fact that Jesse cut her article and the fact that she was "being treated "like the new Core tramp." Marco said, "Wow. I can feel my overpriced designer jeans not fitting as we speak." Dylan tasted the food before leaving and said, "I think your designer jeans are safe." In Working for the Weekend, Ellie, Dylan, Jimmy, Paige, Marco and Jesse all hung out at Marco, Ellie and Dylan's house. They both helped Jimmy and Spinner make T-Shirts for their new business Squatch Designs. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Ellie threw a dinner party to celebrate Craig Manning's return to Toronto. It was attended by Dylan, Craig, Marco, Jesse and Craig's then girlfriend Manny Santos. Dylan found it awkward when Ellie and Manny began arguing at the table. In If You Leave, Marco convinced Ellie to go to the cinema with Kiko and Suki so he could have a romantic dinner with Dylan. In Love My Way, Ellie attended Dylan's going away party as he was moving to Switzerland to play hockey professionally. Season 7 At breakfast in Standing In The Dark (2), Marco reminded Ellie that they had a study date at four, for which he had made notes. She told him that he was perfect and he said that she should tell that to Dylan as it was their anniversary and he had not contacted him. Ellie said, "Marco, the boy has checked out." An offended Marco then told her that he had to get to class. Ellie called after him and apologized, saying that she was sure that Dylan would call. Later that day, Marco visited The Core to get a textbook from Ellie and began chatting with Eric, one of her co-workers who was also gay and had a crush on Marco. Ellie told Jesse that Marco kept "holding onto a guy who treats him like crap" and she suggested that they set him up with Marco. Jesse advised her to mind her own business. In any event, he believed that since Marco was loyal to a fault, he would never let her set him up with Eric. Ellie said that this meant that they would just have to be sneaky. When Marco returned home that evening, he found that Ellie and Jesse had invited Eric over for pizza. Ellie awkwardly told Jesse that she wanted to show him "the thing" and they left them alone. Marco was irritated that they had set him up like that. When Eric said that he thought that there was something between them, Marco told him that there was: Dylan, his boyfriend. Eric got the message and promptly left. The next morning, Marco was still annoyed at Ellie, saying, "Hey, you’re still in the doghouse, Nash." However, she got him to admit that he was attracted to Eric and he agreed to have a cup of coffee with him on the condition that Ellie promised to back off, which she did. Although his date with Eric was awkward, Marco told Dylan that they needed to talk when he rang him later that day and they broke up. Trivia *They both dated Marco Del Rossi, who was also Ellie's best friend. The three of them lived together from September to December 2006. *Ellie had a conflict with Dylan's younger sister Paige Michalchuk but they eventually became friends. *Dylan chose Ellie to be a roommate with him and Marco when they were all struggling for a place to stay. *They both graduated from Degrassi Community School: Dylan in 2004 and Ellie in 2006. *They both attended Toronto University. *Dylan was two years older than Ellie: he was born in 1986 while she was born in August 1988. *Dylan cheated on Marco, Ellie's best friend. Gallery Marco-Dylan-Ellie-degrassi-1383861-644-477.jpg Tumblr m2jngszlu61qc1tpr.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg 07 (9).jpg Qweqweqwewefdfs.jpg 567477.PNG 768.PNG 247-brucas59.jpg Tumblr m57w5bujbd1qc1tpr.jpg Season six promo.jpg Paige-Dylan.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7